destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vane Valentime
Vane Valentime •Race : Guardian / Espada / Altered Birthday : Febuary 1 •Age : 897 Gender : male •Height :(formerly) 100 cm •Weight : 70kg (179 lbs.) •Blood Type : Tri - Blood •Professional Status : Single •Home town : Gallos First Appearance : {DW} ep # 100 ''' '''Status : Revieved •Go by’s: •• Black Dragon • Divine Warlord • Dragon Of Worlds ''' • Natures Personality Vane has a dark sense of humour, as shown when he created multiple dead corpse of his enemys and surrounded each of Draculas army along with akumas with five corpes there by reversing the original five vs. one situation and asked if they preferred the corpse to use Susanoo or not referred to incinerating the forest as "creating coal" after knocking the the two armys back into it, and when asked by Akuma and Dracula what had happened to their men, he stated that they were "not okay". Vane also believes power is something tangible that can be passed down through generations and that the will of a dead person cannot be inherited, as it is not tangible. Character Vane is considall notable individuals to be one of the most gifted Warrior in history and the most powerful Fighter that the Espadas has ever produced. The fact that he fought and survived every battle he ever fought under impossable situations, who was recognised as the strongest Warrior in the Demonworld in his time, also indicates that Vane was also one of the strongest Fighter of his time. Vane is able to Control the Demonic dragons tensayga tensiga, and the tenyuga using his dōjutsu. However, its sealing inside various Rinjo, Something like obito who rex has rendered him unable to summon his beast. Vane was also noted to have been. Powers and Abilitys He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Vane is shown to easily outmaneuver Kreed and Rex speed, to the point where he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and evading Omega level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them, and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds, even when being attacked from behind. It's questionable if he is as fast a '''Sora or Obito's Shikubani, since they both caught him before he was able to unsheathe his sword to engage in battle before his escape. The force of Vane's mana power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring Vincent to his knees. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Sora) in his path. He also claims that he is more powerful than the othe two worlords (Drakula and Akuma). Master Swordsman: While the full extent of his prowess is unknown, Vane can effortlessly fight back against an opponent's and there Release with without any weapon. He can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets, such as Akuma and Sora's tough skin. He easily cut down four captains and four DWs with ease. Vane is considered by many notable individuals to be one of the most gifted Warriors in history and the most powerful Warrior that the Espadas has ever produced. Even as a young child, he was noted by Areouth Gateway as a skilled prodigy who managed to kill several older and more experienced Gardens .The fact that he was able to clash with Suezaku Heroumi (kens Grandfather), who was recognised as the strongest Warrior in the world in his time, also indicates that Vane was also one of the strongest Fighter of his time. Overall, Vane's fame and status were so great that his name alone was enough to incite terror, Prior to his departure from Espada tribe, Vane was able to single-handedly defeat Sora and S heriken while holding back most of his power, without getting so much as a scratch on him, despite the fact that the battle itself was fierce enough to destroy a nearby building. Vane was a skilled taijutsu fighter since childhood, possessing notable physical strength, great speed, and remarkable reflexes, with his overall skill in this area matching that of his rival, Suezaku.In his adulthood, he was capable of easily disarming a sword-wielding warrior, before the he could react and repel another oppnent twice his size with a single spinning back kick, onto an oncoming group of enemys, knocking them all off their feet. Even as a child,' Areouth Gateway '''was very impressed with how fast Vane could move. As an adult, Vane was able to easily dodge '''Rex's high-speed attacks', and Sora's close range '''attack. He could even guard himself against a kick from '''Obito's Shikubani form '''who had suddenly appeared on the battlefield and later defended himself against '''Saber's punch '''while he was in his '''Godzilian Release state, without being protected by Susanoo on either occasion. After his confrontation with Akuma and Dracula in Nether World, Vane acquired some of their cells, which eventually granted him the''' Zokugon Gius Gene''' that alters his eyes and gives him their nature transformation. With this, Vane has demonstrated the ability to instantly create numerous massive Godzillians with which to attack his opponents directly, and a dense forest of Man-Eating Bats, pollenin the forest can render a foe unconscious. He is able to merge with and hide within trees.He is also capable of creating single or multiple blood clones using the pre-existing vegetation and blood in the immediate vicinity as a medium. Vane can even use the Garden's Wood Dragon, that can only be awaken from Kaiyugon which was capable of binding Odin during his final battle .This was shown in battle against Obito, where the dragon managed to completely bind Rex, Saber '''and '''Kreed and absorb the full-Odin cloak from Obito's Shikubani Mode while growing trees across its length. Using Dracula's cells, Vane can produce a series of Blood roots '''from his body that can connect to and grant him control over a body, even one as powerful as the '''Banki Rex. The level of control exerted is apparently linked to the number of roots that are connected to the Victim. Vane apperence in ( Vanes Rebirth Movie ) - Deep -